A new beginning
by FourTrisEverLarkJunkie
Summary: This is what would happend if Caleb went into the weapons lab instead of Tris. If Tobias and Tris went back to Chicago, where they train initiates and pick up their life's again. New friends, new initiates, new love? A new life. This is my first Divergent fanfic, please R&R IM NOT VERONICA ROTH AND I DONT OWN DIVERGENT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey dear person reading this.**

 **Welcome to my first divergent fan fiction.**

 **I'm truly sorry if this sucks.**

 **This is just Allegiant with a different ending, my version.**

 **Enjoy**

Tris pov

We're running down the hall, the guards behind us. Caleb takes a gun from under his shirt, he didn't tell me about that he had it. He shoots multiple times behind him and the guards fall down. "Beatrice, I need to go now." He says. Tears start streaming down my face. "No, no, you can't. Caleb, wait. No. Let me." I try to talk to him in between my sobs. "Beatrice, listen to me." He says trying to hold his tears back. "I love you. I was a jerk. I want this. I'll give mom and dad a hug from you." He says. He puts on the special suit Matthew made him. "Caleb, no WAIT." I yell. I take his arm and look him in the eyes. "I forgive you. I love you." Tears are streaming down his face now to. I hear people who start to scream and running footsteps behind us. I hug him and he runs into the weapons lab. I take the gun he left and stand ready to shoot how Tobias told me to. Three people are coming and I shoot them all. I feel that there are no more bullets in the gun so I drop it and fall on the ground. I cry. And cry. I feel I'm picked up after a while but I can't respond. I can't do anything. Tears start streaming down my face again. "I forgive you. I really do." I keep saying over and over again.

I wake up in a bed I don't know. Tobias is sitting next to me. For a second I don't remember anything but than everything comes back to me and tears start streaming down my face. "Tris, I'm, I'm sorry." Tobias comes closer to me and lets me cry on his shoulder. He strokes my hear. "I love you." He says. I just nod and cry some more.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

I'm sitting next to Caleb's body. I'm already sitting here for almost two hours. They are going to cremate him soon. They took him out off what he was wearing when he went into the weapons lab and they've put a nice suit in him. I cry on his shoulder and keep saying over and over again: I forgive you. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Tris, it's time." Tobias takes me by my hand and we walk away. I look one more time over my shoulder. Tomorrow we're heading back to Chicago. The factions are going to be kept there but it'll never be the same. Not for me.

 **A/N**

 **So hope that didn't was to shitty.**

 **Please please please review.**

 **And, I'm also writing another story and I want to finish that one to so updates may be not very regular.**

 **Love,**

 **~FourTrisEverLarkJunkie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Tris pov

I'm walking through a hallway I don't know.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?' I scream. I don't get an answer. I get scared because off the silence. Come on Tris, you're Dauntless I think tom myself. All off a sudden my mom appears.

"Mother!" I scream. I run up to her but when I try to hug her she pushes me away.

"What are you doing, Beatrice. You killed me."

"What are you talking about?" I say. My dad appears. Will appears. Marlene appears. Caleb appears.

"You killed all of us Tris. Why?" Will says.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm so sorry." I start crying.

"Tris, Tris, wake up. It was just a dream." Tobias is shaking my shoulder. He lets me cry on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I sigh. I killed them. It'll be just a matter of time before Tobias or Christina gets hurt. Stop crying, Tris I say to myself. Be Dauntless. I fall asleep again in Tobias' arms. Just before I fall asleep I hear him whisper

"I love you, Tris."

When I wake up again I see Tobias above my head.

"Wake up, Tris. Time to go." I smile. I'm finally going home. I put in some black pants and a red shirt. Tobias gives me a muffin, it's one with chocolate and banana. It tastes like heaven and home. After around an hour it's time to go. We're in a big truck with: Zeke, Hannah, Christina, a guy and a girl who call themselves Diana and Jayson, Amar and George are also coming back. Cara decided to stay with Matthew. I'm sitting all the way in the back with Tobias. Christina is talking to Diana and Jayson. I put my head on Tobias' shoulder. He gives me a kiss on the head. I feel myself drifting off.

Tobias wakes me up by giving me a kiss on my check and I moan. We get out of the car and it's already dark outside.

"We're home, Tris." I take Tobias' hand and we start walking in the Dauntless compound. Amar knows what we need to do so we all follow him. We end up at Max's office. Amar knocks on the door. "Enter." A voice who is probably Max screams. We all enter. He smiles and says:

"So welcome, you took your time I'm already waiting for 2 hours. OK, the plan. None off you but Four has their own apartment but Four, so we have made free one off the dorms so the rest of you can sleep there. tomorrow we discuss your living places and jobs, goodnight." We all nod and say OK. I, off course, go with Tobias to his apartment. He already got the key from Max. We enter the room and Tobias pushes me against the wall and kisses me in my neck. He slowly goes up to my jaw and then finally my mouth. We kiss slow and passionate.

"I love you." I whisper.

" Can you say that again?" Tobias asks me with a smile.

"I love you." I say with a smile.

"I love you more." He says.

"I doubt it." I say.

 **A/N**

 **Soooo, here I am again.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, I finished my other story so I'm totally going to focus on this story.**

 **The next chapter should be up by Tuesday.**

 **Thanks for my very first story follower: bubblegumchelz and to my first reviewer: PMakepeace98 here you have your chapter.**

 **Please review and pm me what you would like to read.**

 **Kisses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Tris pov

I wake up in Tobias' arms. I'm home. Finally. Yesterday we kept talking for a long time on his bed before we went to sleep. About everything that happened, about or families, just about everything. I cried but Tobias gave me the feeling that I was worth something. Now I feel joyful, happy. For the first time in a long time. I look at Tobias. He's cute when he sleeps. He looks like a nineteen year old boy instead off the strong, feelingless Four. I see Tobias moving a bit and he tenses a little. He's waking up.

"Goodmorning beautiful." He says.

"I'm not beautiful." I say.

"For me your perfect." I laugh and kiss him.

"I think it's time to go and see the others, eat breakfast and then go back to Max for apartments and jobs."

"You're right." I stand up, take a towel and enter the bathroom. I lock the door and enter the shower. I wash my hair and put the towel around it. I look at my clothes, they look horrible and dirty but I don't have any others. O well, I'm sure Christina wants to go shopping with me. I put on my clothes and brush my teeth. Then I get out of the bathroom.

"Finally done?" Tobias says. I stick out my tongue at him.

"I was only in there for 5 minutes." I say, acting like I'm super irritated. He laughs and says:

"Yeah, plus 25 minutes." I laugh and we walk out the door. He locks the door and we start walking to the dorms. The only one sitting there when we enter is Christina.

"Jesus, Tris, I'm already waiting her for half an hour. What the heck were you doing. Everybody is already at breakfast." That's when she notices Tobias. "Oh, hello Four. I think I already know what happened was it fun?" I get red and slap her arm.

"Shut up." I say and we start walking to the cafeteria. Tobias goes and stands in the line. Me and Christina walk up to the table where everybody is sitting. She sits next to Zeke and I sit next to her leaving a spot open for Tobias. She randomly takes Zeke's muffin off his plate and he screams.

"Give that muffin back, NOW!" Christina laughs and licks the muffin.

"Want it back, you can have it." She says. Zeke grumbles something and slaps her against her head. I laugh. I see Tobias coming back and looking around the cafeteria. A lot of people are looking at him and I yell.

"Four, over here." Using his nickname since there are people around. He comes walking towards us and sits next to me. I give him a kiss on the cheek and he hands me a chocolate muffin. I tastes good.

"I think it's time to go back to Max. We need jobs and houses." Amar says. We all nod and stand up walking after him to Max's office. Only Zeke and Hannah stay, they already have apartments and jobs. Tobias just goes with me. Amar knocks on the door and we enter.

"Goodmorning, sit down." He points at the huge couch across of his desk. We all sit down.

"So, I'll go straight to the point. At the moment everything in the city is a mess. We are reorganizing everything. Jeanine and Evelyn are both in jail and there is decided that we are going to keep the factions. So here I have a list with available jobs. And here one with apartments. The jobs are: nurse, working in the tattoo parlour, working in some other shops, guarding the fence and initiate trainer. For the last one I need three or four. Two for the transfers and one or two for the Dauntless born. Four, Tris before you choose wait a second, I want to talk to you." The list starts at Amar, he chooses to go to the fence, George does the same. Then it goes to Diana, she chooses to work at the tattoo parlour. Jayson chooses Initiate trainer for the dauntless born and he is going to work in one off the shops in the Pit. Then it's Christina's turn. She chooses nurse and trainer for the Dauntless born.

"So, That's it with the jobs. Four, Tris, I'll help you two out in a sec. Here's a list with apartments, the keys are in Harrison's office, the office on my left. You can take the list and he'll give you the keys. For everyone with regular jobs: you start tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning. I'll tell someone to teach you the basics. George, Amar, for you there are 3 more days and after that a bus will come and get you." Max is done and he lets them get out with the list off apartments.

"Well, since the government must be reformed and Eric and two other leaders stopped. I need new leaders and-" Before he can go further Tobias cuts him off.

"Well, what the hell are you doing here then, for as far as I know was Jeanine one off your good friends."

"O, of course, you don't know this. I was a spy, I tried to stop Jeanine and gave the rebels information about Jeanine's plans. It could've been a lot worst. Why do you think you didn't all get killed at the operation off leaving the city, but only Tori?"

"Wait, what? Tori volunteered to die?" I say.

"Yeah, basically. She didn't know about George. Nobody did." A tear streams down my face. Tobias puts his arms around me and lets me cry.

"It's OK." He whispers in my hair. After two minutes which seemed like two hours we continue.

"So, do you want to join the Dauntless leadership?" I look at Tobias and he shrugs. I nod and he nods back at me.

"Well, before I say yes." I say. "What happened to Marcus." I ask so Tobias doesn't have to. He looks at me thankful and I smile. He squeezes my hand

"He's banned out of the city. So will Jeanine and Evelyn after their first cell period of five years." I nod.

"OK, I guess we're Dauntless leaders now than." I say.

"I know it for sure." Max says.

 **A/N**

 **Wait, whattt?**

 **Yesterday I had around 50 views and when I wake up this morning already over 200.**

 **Thank you so much, also to all the followers.**

 **And to my reviewers: here you go with the chapter.**

 **I said it would be up on Tuesday but I had it finished than I thought.**

 **It think next update will be tomorrow night .**

 **Please review and see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Tris pov

Me and Tobias walk out Max's office when I remember something.

"Tobias, I forgot to say that I want to be a initiate trainer!" I say. He looks at me and laughs.

"Jesus, Tris. Well than it looks like we're going to bother Max another time." He smiles at me and we walk back to Max's office and Tobias knocks on the door.

"Come in!" We hear Max's voice. We enter and he laughs.

"Can't get enough off me, can't you?" He says.

"Well, we actually forgot to mention something." Tobias says.

"Tell me!" He says in a stupid girly voice. I can't help but smile.

"We actually both want to be trainers for the transfers." I say. Max looks at us and smiles.

"Perfect, the note is made, but please: don't make out in front of them." Tobias grumbles something and I flush red. "That other girl, Christina and that other boy, you four come over to my office tomorrow, 4 o'clock. We need to discuss some things."

"And what about our leadership?" Tobias asks.

"Well we have a giant meeting with all the factions in Candor in exactly a week, there every faction will present their five new leaders and one person off every faction will be chosen, they'll make the final decisions. After this meeting everything will be presented on the television. We have a total new way off leading our government thought out by Erudite and Candor. The same will be told by a faction leader to each faction tonight. You'll get more information about this soon." Max tells us.

"OK, thanks. See you soon, Max." Tobias says. We say our goodbyes and leave.

"Time for lunch, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah. Everybody is probably already in the cafeteria so let's go." Tobias says. I take his hand and together we walk to the cafeteria.

"Are you finally here, lovebirds?" I hear someone screaming when we enter the cafeteria who can be no one else but Zeke. I flush red and Tobias mumbles something about Zeke being an asshole. I laugh and stop walking. Tobias looks at me and I say

"Tobias, I love you."

"Tris, I love you more."

"I highly doubt that." I say and we kiss each other. I hear people whistle and scream but I don't care. Tobias goes and stand in the line and I go and sit at the same spot I sat this morning.

"Hey, Chris." I say.

"Don't call me that, it's way to." She thinks for a second and says "manly for me." I laugh and say.

"I'm sorry Chris." I say laughing and she slaps me.

"Tris, we have to go shopping. I don't have any clothes here." I roll my eyes.

"Christina, what the hell was in that huge bag you brought her then?"

"Clothes." She says dryly and we burst out laughing. The rest of the people at the table look weird at us what makes us even laugh harder. At that moment Tobias comes walking to the table.

"What's going on here." He asks looking at us as he sits next to me.

"Nothing." I say still laughing a bit. He gives me a plate with a hamburger.

"Thanks" I say. I look at his plate and see a huge slice off Dauntless cake. "You're not going to share that?" I say with a frown.

"No, this was the last slice." He says. I grumble and look away but at the last moment I look back at him and steal a huge slice off his cake which I stuff in my mouth. I'm feeling like a hamster. When Christina looks at me she starts laughing very hard again.

"Well, time to go." She says dragging me away from Tobias.

"Where are you two going?" he asks me.

"Shopping." Christina says way to happy. 'help me' I mouth to Tobias as Christina drags me away. He just laughs. We walk in to the first shop and there are lots of dresses and skirts. I sigh. Christina sees it and smiles.

"May I pick something for you?" she asks me making puppy eyes.

"I'm not going to wear super short skirts. Or dresses." She rolls her eyes and walks away. I look around the store searching something nice. I find a short, but not to shirt, black skirt. It's a bit ruffly on the bottom and very cute. I like it. I also find a black cocktaildress which is, of course, black with some red in it.

"Christina!" I scream and she walks towards me with a pile off clothes in her arms that is very big.

"Yeah?"

"I think we have it." I say.

"OK." She says. "then let try some things on." She says. she hands me a black and a dark blue croptop. Two skirts and a pair of shorts all black. After half an hour I end up buying all off the stuff Christina gave me plus the stuff I choose. We also go to a shoe store where Christina makes me buy a pair off heels and I take a pair of sneakers. We also buy some more shorts, skirts and shirts. When we are what seems like in the 100th store Christina says.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Here is the key off your apartment." She hands me a key on which stand 1056. That's probably the number off my apartment.

"Thanks, but I'm probably not going to use it I think I'm moving in with Four." She laughs.

"Awesome, a new place to store clothes." She says. I roll my eyes and say

"I think I probably should get going. It's already getting late." She nods and gives me a hug.

"See you later Tris." I walk back to mine and Tobias' apartment with an intense happy feeling I haven't felt for a long long time.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the shortness and crappy ending off this chapter.**

 **Pm me what you would like to read.**

 **Thanks to all my views, Ily all.**

 **Next update won't take long I think.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think off the story.**

 **See ya soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Tris pov

 _A few weeks later._

I'm lying in bed, it's a few minutes before my our alarm clock should go off. Today will be the first day off initation. The last two weeks were crazy. First I told to all the factions that me and Tobias were the new leaders off Dauntless. After that we chose who would go in the final, small, government. We chose Max and Harrison. The meeting was horrible, one off the guys from Candor almost got in a fight with some guy from erudite because he said things that we're facts but the Candor thought it wasn't honest or something like that while Max got super irritated by the Amity who were trying to stop them by letting them drink water and singing for them. The abnegation were only mumbling about how selfish all of us are and that we should be ashamed. I was just sitting there wondering if every meeting would be such a chaos. After that me, Tobias, Christina and Jayson thought off a new method of training. We have thought out some nice things. Also we talked about Divergence. Since we are Dauntless leaders now I said that they should tell me or Tobias who it is and then we would train them how a Dauntless would react. And the most important: no one will be cut. And me and Tobias trained for initation. It was still very hard to hold a gun. I had to cry multiple times thinking about Will and my parents and Caleb. The nightmares came back. Now I can hold a gun and shoot it. It's hard but I can do it. The alarm goes off. Tobias turns around a few times.

"Wake up, Tobias." I say in a singsong voice putting off the alarm. I walk to the closet and take some short pants and take a black croptop with some purple and some shorts. I take a shower and put my clothes on. I also put on my make-up. Christina taught me how to and Tobias said he liked it so I do it every day now. I line my eyes with a black pencil and put on some mascara. My eyes look bigger but I'm still not pretty. I also put on some colourless but shiny lipgloss. I walk out the bathroom and see Tobias waiting for me.

"Finally done?" he says.

"Yes, I'm going to get breakfast. See you at the net?" I say.

"Wait, you're going like that?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask. Do I look that bad?

"I'll have to kick the boys away from you." He sasys.

"Oh, don't worry about that. There's only one boy I really care about." I say walking towards him.

"He's incredibly handsome and strong and I love him with all of my heart." his lips come closer to mine. "Actually, it's you." I say as our lips come together. It's a slow kiss full off love. I get out of his embrace and say

"You should get ready or we'll be late." I walk to the cafeteria and grab a muffin. I eat it while walking to the net. Christina is already standing there talking to Jayson.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey" they both answer.

"Who do you think will jump first?" Christina asks me.

"I bet it's a stiff." Jayson says. I look at him with a weird look.

"It's a Dauntless born, I know it for sure." I say.

"Candor." Christina says. Then Tobias comes jogging to the net. I hear the train coming.

"You're exactly on time." I say giving him a kiss. He just deepens the kiss when we hear a familiar voice screaming

"Get a room." Zeke. Who else? I sigh and Tobias glares at him. We hear Max screaming to the Initiates. A lot of people are already standing around the net. Everybody wants to know who jumps first.

We hear a scream. A blur of black falls down. Daunltess, just like I expected. I stick out my hand at him.

"Name?"

"Jordan." He says confident.

"Make the announcement, Four." I say in my best Lauren voice.

"First jumper, Jordan!" he screams. The Dauntless scream and cheer. We see a blur off black and white falling down. It's another boy. He has blond, a bit curly hair and green eyes. He's attractive but not on a way I would fall in love with. Not in a Tobias way. Tobias sticks out his hand and he grabs it. The boy looks at Tobias and then at me. His eyes stay a bit longer at me. I roll my eyes at him and Tobias asks his name.

"James" Tobias looks at me and I scream

"Second jumper, James!" I scream. James stays on the platform.

"Well, get off." Tobias says in a scary voice that would've freaking scared me on my first day but it doesn't with him. James looks at Tobias and says

"Well, why the hell would I listen to you?" he says.

"Because, one, I'm your initiate trainer and two, the leader of your new faction and I could kick you out right now." Tobias answers. James looks a bit scared by that and he walks off the platform.

After everyone has jumped I have a list of 12 transfers.

From Candor: James, Ellie, Dan, Denise and Ron.

From Erudite: Sam (he's a boy.), Jennifer, Suzy, Adrien and Christian.

And surprisingly, two from Amity: Jasmine and Joseph, you can easily see they're a couple. By the way they look at each other. We walk through the long hallway and stop right before the doors off the pit. Tobias says

"I'm Four and this are Six and Ch-"

"Wait, Four and Six, like in the numbers? That's just weird." A Candor says. Before Tobias can do anything I walk up to the girl.

"What's your name?" I ask her in an intimidating voice.

"Denise" she says.

"Well, Denise." I say bringing my face close to Jenn. "Very weird, isn't it? Keep your thoughts in your head and shut up." I say. I walk back to my spot and say out loud "The first lesson we're going to learn you is to shut up." The initiates looks a bit scared and Christina continues

"Like Four was trying to say before he got interrupted" Christina says looking at Denise. "This is Four, Six, I'm Christina and this is Jayson. Four and Six are going to train the transfers so Dauntless born, come with me." When nobody moves she screams "Now!" the Initiates follow her. This is fun.

"Come with me." Tobias says. He looks freaking scary. We open the doors off the pit. "This is the Pit. It's the centre of life in Dauntless, you'll learn to love it one day." They look around and some jaws drop.

"Close your mouths or you'll catch flies!" I scream. "Follow me, I'm going to show you the Chasm." Everybody follows me. "The Chasm reminds us off the fine line between bravery and idiocy. One jump off the edge will cost you your life." I think of Al. Then we walk to the cafeteria.

Me and Tobias walk to our usual table. I see the initiates looking at us, James especially. Which makes me irritated.

"Tobias" I whisper. "kiss me." He looks weirdly at me but kisses me. James looks away and I smile. "That James son of a bitch is staring at me." I say. Tobias smiles and we finish our burgers. "Let's go to the initiates for a second?" I ask him.

"We have to tell them about training and show them the dorms so let's go." He says. We walk up to the table and I see that everybody is sitting together. On the inside I smile but on the outside I look mad.

"Initiates, listen up." I say. Everybody looks at me and I start talking. "All stand up and follow us. We're going to show you where you'll be sleeping." I say.

"But I'm not even done." Denise says. She looks at Tobias with a flirty look.

"Well, if you would've hurried up instead of being a bitch to everyone here you would've already be finished." I say. She looks at me with a 'I hate you so freaking much' look but doesn't open her mouth. We walk to the dorms and everybody keeps silent. We open the doors of the dorms and I start talking again "OK, this are the dorms. You'll be sleeping here for your Initation period. Everyday training will be from 8 to 6. Be on time! Now y- " I get cut off by a boy from Erudite.

"And how the hell are we going to wake up on time?"

"You'll have to figure that out yourself. As I was trying to say the rest of the day you have a free day."

 **A/N**

 **Hey,**

 **Sorry for being away for so long but I really didn't know what to write.**

 **Hopefully you like this chapter.**

 **Thanks for everybody is reading this, the follows, the favorites and the reviews.**

 **See ya soon and don't forget to review.**


	6. AN

**Hey,**

 **Sorry if you thought this was an update because it isn't.**

 **I found out something and I'm really freaking stupid about it.**

 **I have made a chapter but didn't upload it, no problem of course but after that I uploaded another chapter. This doesn't have much effect on the rest of the story but there are some things mentioned.**

 **Do you still want to read this?**

 **Please leave it in the reviews.**

 **Hug**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Tris pov

Set at Max's office, after last chapter talkimg about Initation.

"So, we are here to…" Jayson says.

"To talk about initiation, stupid." Christina says. She looks at him like he's a bit more than a friend, I totally need to talk about that with her.

"Yeah, Christiana is right an-" Christina cuts Max off.

"My name still is Christina, thank you." She says.

"Anyways, I needed to tell you some stuff. When you were away there wasn't really initation so this year there will be two groups. Is everybody OK with training both off them?" Max says and we all nod.

"So for the rest, the first group will be 17 year olds so you will need to do a little more to look scary." He says laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Can you please write your names down?" he says picking up a paper from his desk. Christina and Jayson write down their names under Dauntless trainers after that Tobias gets the paper, he writes down Four using his nickname, of course. I get the paper, think for a second and then write down; 'Six'. Tobias looks at the paper and smiles.

"The first group of initiates will come exactly a week from now. The next group 2 weeks after the initation off group one finished." He asks and we all nod once again. "Anyone who needs to tell something more?" He asks. Tobias looks at me, we talked about this. Less fighting, more guns, more playing, no one cut, more mental preparation.

"Well, we wanted to change it all a bit up." I say. Max looks at me like I should go further so I continue talking. "We start with guns and knives like first, me and T- Four have already thought about that." Max nods. "Then we go further with simulations. Like it was. Also with the fear landscape. But there is one big change we really want to use." I sigh. Please say yes. Please say yes. "No one gets cut." After I said it Max looks a second at me and says

"OK, I was already thinking about that anyways. And no get out because I have an appointment." We all nod and say our goodbyes and have a-good-days.

Me and Tobias walk to the apartment.

"Tris, are you alright?" Tobias asks me with a concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking." I say. He smiles at me and says

"I saw you write down Six. I like that." He says. He shows a small smile. He looks so cute when he does that. We enter the apartment and he hugs me. I kiss him softly and say

"I love you, Four."

"I love you, Six."

An idea comes in to my head.

"Tobias, I have an idea."

 ** _! #PAGE BREAK# !_**

We walk out the tattoo parlour holding hands. I look at our wrists.

'4+6'

I love Tobias. A lot. I know it for sure. And I'll always love him,

"I love you." I whisper. he can't hear me but that doesn't matter. It is for myself.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

 **Sorry for the shortness.**

 **I got a review on my A/N from a guest saying it'd be nice to read the chapter so I changed it up a bit so it would fit.**

 **I also like the tattoo idea.**

 **I'm going to start the next chapter right now.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Hug.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Tris pov

I wake up from the alarm clock and I slap the top off it shutting it off. I feel Tobias waking up next to me and I get out of the bed, or at least I'm trying to.

"Tobias, let me go. I need to shower." I say in a singsong voice.

"No, I'm first." He says suddenly awake. He lets go off me and runs in to the bathroom.

"Tobias!" I scream. I'm trying not to laugh and I hear Tobias laugh trough the bathroom door. I chuckle and sit on the bed waiting for Tobias to get ready. I'm super excited. Today is first day of training and we have thought off some cool things to do. I walk to my closet and pick out some clothes. Black leggings, a dark red croptop and Tobias' old sneakers. I hear the shower getting turned off and minutes later Tobias enters the room with just a towel around his waist. I look at him and he looks back.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks.

"A lot." I say giving him a peck on the cheek walking in to the bathroom. I take a shower, brush my teeth and put on some mascara and eyeliner. The eyeliner goes totally wrong and it looks horrible. I remove it and Tobias shouts we need to go to breakfast so I also remove the other side and just put on some eyeshadow in a light brown colour. I walk out the door and we walk to breakfast. I see none off the initiates. It's not like I expected any off them. We both take a muffin and eat it while walking to the training room. Nobody's there. They still have 5 minutes left.

When the initiates are one minute late we walk to the dorms and stand in front of it for a second.

"Three, two, one. Go!" Tobias whispers. He wants to enter but I say for him to wait. We silently enter the dorms and I climb up the first bed and jump one. I start jumping from bed to bed while Tobias screams

"Wake up! Your late. Be in the training room in 5 or join the Factionless!" I finish my round and I hear people complaining. Tobias and I walk back to the training room and start packing out guns. After around four minutes I hear running footsteps and James, Denise, Ellie and Suzy enter. The rest of the initiates enter seconds later.

"Everybody line up next to each other!" Tobias screams. Everybody stands next to each other. "We're starting with guns today. Look carefully. This will be only shown you once." He says. He takes a gun, stands right. And shoots. He shoots another time and before he shoots the first time he starts explaining about how to stand and how to aim.

"All grab a gun and start practicing." I say. When nobody moves I scream "Now!" They all run to the table and grab guns. I look at the initiates. Jasmine is not very strong so the gun throws her back. Dan is strong but his aim isn't very good. Denise has a good aim but she isn't very strong. Ellie is a mess, she isn't strong and she stands wrong. I walk up to her ad help her a bit. I help her a bit and tell her what Tobias told me. She already does much better. Joseph, surprisingly, is very good at this. Amity, I didn't expect that. He's the first to hit the target.

"Good job, Joseph!" I scream. He smiles and goes further with practicing.

"Time for lunch!" Tobias screams. Everybody walks away and Tobias takes my hand. "What are you thinking about being a trainer?" He asks me. "I love it." I say kissing him. "I only miss something." I say. He looks at me with a questioned face. "You" I say. he smiles and kisses me. It's a sweet kiss. Our kisses never are hungry. They are sweet and full off love for each other. He deepens the kiss and I slide of his jacket. I hear a scream behind me and turn around very fast. I see Denise looking at us.

"What do you want?" Tobias asks her harsh.

"I forgot my jacket." She says. She glares at me, takes her jacket and walks away.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I was away for a long time. Again.**

 **Sorry for the crappy ending.**

 **And I HAVE A THOUSAND VIEWS ON THIS STORY.**

 **I can't describe how happy I am with this.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
